Aiding Purple Minion Pups
by Pricat
Summary: When three purple minion pups are found, it's up to Chomper and Pricat to help them and teach them what family is all about
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was inspired by a daydream I had of Chomper finding three wild purple infant pups and taming them so they can have a good home and had to be written because the idea is too adorable so hope people like.**

**Three little infant purple minion pups are found and brought to the AVL who need a good home and Chomper along with Pricat are helping them out along with taming them since they're wild but they'll learn the meaning of family.**

* * *

It was a routine night at the AVL as Chomper and Pricat who were the leaders of the minion division but we're surprised seeing Lucy bringing in a cage mamimg Pricat surprised sending infant purple minion auras from inside, hearing little annoyed growls makimg Chomper understand.

"We found them in a McDonald's drinking soda from the machine, but we. Took them away from their owner Antonio Perez but I figured you and Pricat would know how to help." Lucy told them.

Chomper and Pricat nodded since they were parents so could help them out seeing the infant pups curious at them especially Chomper.

"Aw they're cutie pies, they just had a bad owner like we had." Chomper said as Pricat agreed.

They were already trusting them but not Silas understanding since it reminded them of when they were that age examining them.

"Aw they're two like Hiro and guys!

Hiro would go nuts with them, he has been wanting brothers." Chomper said as Pricat understood but was cuddling them along with Chomper which they loved.

"Antonio must have been neglectful to them, but we can give them a taste of what love is." Pricat said makimg Lucy agree sijce she and the others were going home.

Pricat was going home but Chomper had an all night shift but he could take care of infant purple minions but they needed clothes and diapers.

They had found some but the infants were running around, as Chomper and Pricat caught them but dressing them in pyjamas.

"There you go, because you guys can't run around naked, despite the fact we're covered in fur." Pricat told them knowing that Chomper could handle the babies since they were imprinting on him but it meant they would let him and Pricat help them.

* * *

"You guys are awesome for being two years old, just like my son Hiro as we rough house all the time but don't tell Silas, he's a butt, the biggest butt I know, he doesn't get us but one day you're gonna grow up and show him we can be more.

Also we need to find you guys an nice family, a really nice minion or purple minion couple who don't mind three little pups like you guys, until then we can hang out and play, Pricat too." Chomper said to the infant purple minions.

He was staying with them because Pricat was going home for the night before Hiro got upset plus Gru probably had a limit on how many minions can fit in the house so didn't mind plus it was fun since Silas went home so it was okay to have mischief.

He knew they were getting hungry so he was mashing up bananas knowing it was minion instincts to love bananas seeing them smile eating up but loving them making him happy knowing Antonio never fed them bananas but it reminded him and Pricat of when they and Pandora were babies living with El Macho and that was why he was so determined they got a good home, in case history repeated itself.

"I knew you would love bananas, as it's part of being a minion." Chomper told them as they were eating up.

He saw them giggling but was playing with them more as they were having fun and knew that it was getting late seeing dream sand as Pandora was here but impressed seeing the infant pups hearing Chomper explain.

"I see but these little ones need their rest to grow big and strong, and see you were playing soccer and rough housing with them Huh?" the female guardian minion said using dream sand seeing the pups out like lights.

"Thanks Pan, but hope Hiro's okay." Chomper said.

"He was running around wearing a saucepan on his Purpke furred head and banging a spoon against it before I helped him fall asleep, he is two years old." Pandora told him.

He chuckled at that as Hiro had started the terrible twos but it was cute because he was funny.

Pandora sighed at him, because he found Hiro's antics hikarious plus Sulley was older now and an adult but lived in a shared housing neighbourhood for young adult minions who had special needs but it was okay.

Chomper sighed as he was doing paperwork.


	2. Making An New Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope you guys like.**

**Lucy gives Chomper a great idea as the AVL is no place for pups to grow up plus Hiro makes friends with the purple minion pups that were brought to the AVL and Chomper named them Gaileo, Artemis and She'll.**

**I find that very cute.**

* * *

Later that day, Chomper was home at the Gru house as he was tired from being up all night with the purple minion pups and doing paperwork, as Pricat was at the AVL but would hope that the pups there were okay but they liked Pricat too, seeing Hiro awake but playing with toys.

Chomper was going to his and Pricat's room getting into bed as his eyelid closed but Kevin understood since they were friends and family, something Chomper hoped to teach those pups since they didn't know but Chomper would help, Pricat too.

Gru understood because he was angry that Antonio had gotten his hands on innocent purple minion pups especially infants.

Lucy understood as she knew that the father side of him was coming out of him but knew that Chomper and Pricat were good parents.

He hoped that they were okay but seeing that Lucy was okay.

* * *

i Nefario was making another pup for Kevin and Dave since Kiko and Honey were adults now.

He knew that things would work out since Pricat told him about the purple minion pups the AVL had found so knew Chomper and Pricat were perfect to help, they were very loving plus being parents themselves, they could help those wi,d little pups that Silas and Lucy had found.

They just needed time.

* * *

Hiro giggled as Pricat had dropped him off at the AVL, but was playing with Gaileo, Artemis and Shell the purple minion pups that Chomper and Pricat were helping but was happy having playmates but he had been talking to them, but Chomper coukdn't understand them.

"So, you don't have a Mommy orva daddy?

That's really sad, but I don't mind sharing mine with you guys, they're fun." Hiro told them as they were in the playpen Lucy had gotten plus had put toys in there they would love.

"Yeah your parents are fun, but maybe we'll get an new family, like your Daddy says only we are wild." Gaileo said biting his toy plus Artemis had an accident making Chomper sigh.

"Guys we gotta teach you to behave, if you want an new home." Hiro said.

"What like, Hiro?" Shell asked him.

"Like not biting as that's not nice, and using the bathroom along with other things, but my family and I can help you guys out." Hiro told them.

They hoped they could do it, but Lucy had an idea since the AVL was no place for minion pups to grow up in whispering into Chomper's ear as he chuckled knowing she was right plus he, Hiro, Pricat and the rest of their unique Fami,y could help.

She had already told Pricat and she was okay with it making Chomper happy.

Lucy knew that Gru wouldn't mind because they needed a place to stay until Chomper could find them an nice home but Hiro was pretty excited.

Chomper chuckled as they were going home but the other minions were curious about the infant purple minions that were with Chomper as he explained.

Gru smiled as he didn't mind them being here.


	3. Their FirstvWord

**A/N**

**Here's more and noticed that it's quiet on the review front but that's okay as I love writing this story because it's cute plus Hiro is trying to keep his new friends so they can be his brothers.**

* * *

That early evening, the Gru family were having dinner and the infant minion pups especially Gaileo, Artemis and Shell were messy eaters making Edith laugh hysterically because it was funny.

"Edith they're babies, they can't help,it." Emily,y told her.

"That's right sweetie, but their parents will help, but it'll be fun." Gru to,d the orange haired five year old.

Chomper agreed as he and Pricat were cleaning them up along with Hiro but taking them to the playpen so they could play as he sighed making Hiro underdtand because he wanted to help his new friends out like he promised, knowing Lucy had put diapers on them.

They were having fun but Hiro saw Kyle making him worry because the monster dog wasn't used to new peopke or minions seeing Gaileo curious.

"That's not a puppy, it's a monster, run!" Artemis said.

"Hey we can take this monster guys." Shell said as they were out of the playpen as Hiro joined them but they were chasing Kyle but scared him making Gru sigh.

"Even though Kyle shouldn't have done that, you three shouldn't have scared him.." Gru said.

"Sorry." they said surprising him.

"Wow, you guys said your first word, that's good." Hiro said.

Chomper was excited but Gaileo along with his brothers were surprised that he was happy they had done something like saying their first word but it felt good.

* * *

"Are you okay Hiro, as that was cool because you scared that weird animal off for us, nobody ever did that for us.

Even our old Daddy didn't like us but here, it feels like we belong." Artemis said that night as they were in toddler beds.

"Hey we're friends, and friends look out for each other.

Maybe if we can't find you guys a family, you could stay here and we can be brothers." Hiro said as Gaileo was nodding.

He and his brothers liked Hiro's idea because it felt like home but getting sleepy as Hiro was asleep just as Pricat was checking on them seeing they were asleep.

"Chomp if we can't find them a family, we should just adopt them since Hiro made friends with them.

Plus tonight they said their first word, which never happened with Antonio." she said to Chomper.

"We'll see, but if that does happen, then we'll adopt them." Chomper said.

The next morning things were hectic in the Gru house but Hiro was used to it knowing Gaileo and his brothers weren't making him understand.

"Let's go play outside okay?" Hiro said as they agreed going into the backyard but impressed with all the toys havingbfun playing hide and seek.

Lucy giggled at how cute they were being even if a couple was coming to see them as Hiro was scared, he didn't want his new friends taken away.

Gaileo and his brothers understood that Hiro wanted them to stay but were seeing Gru pick them up as they were in the playpen.


	4. Making Up Their Mind

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope you guys like plus Pharrell's advice helps Chomper and Pricat make up their minds about what to do with Gaileo and his brothers but it reminds him of when Gru and Lucy took them in as pups but Pricat understands.**

**Plus Hiro will be happy when he finds out.**

* * *

Chomper and Pricat was stunned that the couple hadn't liked Gaileo and his brothers knowing that Hiro was in the playpen and playing with Gaileo and his brothers because they were having fun plus they were learning new words which made Gru happy but heard Hiro upset when he mentioned about Gaileo and his brothers maybe being adopted.

"No!" Hiro yelled making Chomper impressed that his younger son was talking and made him and Pricat happy guessing he wanted Galieo and his brothers to stay sighing.

"We'll see but even if we find them a Fami,y, you have to be happy for them." Pricat said to Hiro as the purple minion pup was understanding.

He just hoped that his new friends could stay and be part of the family because they were bonding like friends which was Underdtandable because he liked having them around plus he had heard him and Pricat saying they would adopt Gaileo and his brothers if they couldn't find them a good home.

* * *

Later ate R that week many other couples minion or human came but Chomper wasn't feeling they were the right ones but he had an idea but Lara already had Pharrell and his pup Kook was in high school but wondered if he would want more pups as he and Pricat had put Hiro down for an nap along with Gaileo and his brothers so Chomper saw Pharrell in the backyard sunbathing.

"Oh hey Chomp, what's up?" he said as Chomper chuckled.

He told him about Gaileo and his brothers making Pharrell curious but wanted to see them but Chomper understood as they were going to the Gru house but the other minions especially Tim smirked knowing how Chomper had let him out of his cage, seeing it had been a good thing.

"He's intrested in Gaileo and his brothers." Chomper said.

"Good luck, as we know nobody's gonna adopt them plus they see Chomper as their Dad anyways." Mark said as Kevin bared his fangs scared him seeing him run off.

"Come on, let's go in." Chomper told him as he saw the infant pups asleep but Pharrell thought they were cute but he sensed they were happier they were going to the kitchen.

"Chomper, those little guys love you, plus they're already family to you and Hiro." Pharrell said as he was making sense.

He would tell Pricat later but saw Pharrell leave as Pricat had overheard them understanding but knew Hiro would be very happy with this.

She was making tea since it calmed her down.

She knew that Hiro along with the others would be very happy.


	5. Up All Night

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but thanks to the person who reviewed.**

**Hiro along with Gaileo and his brothers are five meaning they are about to start kindergarten but staying up all night while Pricat is working an all night shift **

* * *

A few years had passed and Hiro along with Gaileo and his brothers were now five plus Sulley was now at a special needs college for minion pups like her with special needs so Chompervand Pricat had moved them into an new house of their own but it meant that Hiro and Gai,do along with his brothers were starting kindergarten but Gaileo and his brothers were getting better in behaviour so they could go to school.

"Touchdown!" Shell said as Hiro giggled because he loved having brothers but missed Sulley so was playing football in the house even though Pricat told them not Chomper encouraged rough play as purple minion pups were rough in playing games.

"Having fun guys?" Chomper asked.

"Yep daddy, we're having a blast!" Hiro said to him but hoped Pricat wasn't home but relieved she had an all night shift making them happy because they could stay up all night which Chomper didn't mind but we're knowing Pricat would plus he was ordering pizza for dinner making them excited since they loved pizza as well as ice cream.

He knew things would get crazy but he didn't mind plus he knew the pups would have cake or ice cream later to help them stay up making Chomper sigh.

He saw them playing Knights which Kevin had taught them.

* * *

Hiro giggled as he and his brothers were having ice cream but Chompervand Kevin chuckled at the fact the pups had caught up to the ice cream truck and had gotten it to stop like the other pups did but they loved hanging out with family plus Hiro and his brothers had just woken up from an nap since they had been up all night which Pricat didn't know about.

"She might be mad at you for letting them do that, Chomp." Kevin told him seeing the male purple minion shrug because he wasn't scared bit Pricat found out from Lucy but was knowing they would do that but relieved their pups had taken naps because Chomper cared about them.

"They were having fun hanging out with me plus we rarely get to have guy fun like that, because I'm normally doing those shifts." he said.

She underdtood but was seeing him yawn knowing they needed naps but saw Hiro and his brothers playing with their cousins.


	6. Bonding With Eldora

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope you guys enjoy, but in this chapter Eldora who is Chomper and Pricat's birth mother visits making Hiro and his cousin's excited but Chomper sometimes feels left out because Eldora and Pricat have a bond but Kevin helps him out.**

**I hope you guys like because it's sweet and Chomper and Pricat are such good parents.**

* * *

Pricat was verybexcited because her and Chomper's birth mother Eldora was coming to visit making Gru chuckle knowing Galieo and his brothers woukd shake things up when Eldora visited but Chomper was excited seeing Hiro up since last night, he and his brothers had went to bed late making Pricat sigh shaking her purple furred head knowing Eldora visiting would make him happy.

"Yes grandma's coming, she's Awesone like Mommy!" Hiro said making Chomper chuckle at his excitement seeing a grumpy Gaileo understanding seeing Hiro drinking chocolate milk.

"Somebody needs tickles, to get the grumpiness out of him!" Chomper said tickling the male purple minion pup hearing him laugh seeing his brothers therr giggling at their father being silly which was awesome.

They were goofing around but Lucy thought it sweet but stunned that Eldora was coming seeibg Pricat baking making the pups excited but Chomper sigh as he loved his birth Mom but she and Pricat were very close and he sometimes felt left out but kept it to himself.

"Mmm Mom's baking probably because Grandma's coming, plus she is very good at baking." Hiro told Gaileo but Zuko and Sheldon exchanged worried looks because they had never met Eldora before.

"Aw you'll like her because she's fun and very sweet." Hiro to,d them as they were eating pancakes giggling as Kevin was drinking maple syrup making Gru sigh because he always did this but Tne pups found it hi,arious.

Gru saw Chomper stress eating understanding plus maybe Kevin could help him out but sighed seeing Hiro playing with Tadashi, April and Carl's youngest pup which made Chomper very happy because he loved seeing Hiro happy.

* * *

Eldora was with Chomper and Pricat in the kitchen as they were telling her things while having coffee but the elder female purple minion giggled at everything but very proud of them since they had grown up intresting despite the fact she had not been there for the first part of their lives but was now there forbthevrest.

"Aw Hiro got himself some new buddies, which is good because I was worried for him since he was lonely." Eldora told them making Pricat understand.

"Yes but they'll be okay because we're raising them well." Chomper heard Pricat say sneaking off outside seeing the pups playing soccer seeing Hiro and his brothers playing but happy seeing him.

"Is Grandma here yet Daddy?" Hiro asked seeing him nod making Hiro and his brothers excited making Chomper sigh since Eldora and Pricat had a strong bond but it was okay going to Tne lab seeing chaos making the male purple minion chuckle.

He was joining in but Nevario sighed because he was knowing that Eldora being here made Chomper feel left out plus was stress eating cookies making Kevin sigh.

"Hey there bud Eldora cares about you just like with Pricat." Kevin said seeing Bob eating Oreos sighing unaware Eldora was there making Chomper stunned but she was ruffling his messy, fluffy purple hair explaining that she cared about him too.


End file.
